runiquepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Runecrafting
To begin Runecrafting, you will need either Rune essence or Pure essence, Air altar teleports, and an Air talisman. These items can be bought from the Fairy/Skilling Store, who can be found in the following two locations: * Varrock Square/::Market * Edgeville/::Edge/::Shops Rune essence can be used to make Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Mind and Body runes only, whereas Pure essence can be used to make any Rune. Pure essence can also be mined, which requires level 40 in Mining. Pure essence can be mined at Double Tap Enter > Skilling > Mining > Essence Mine. # Runes, Level Requirements and XP Rates Air Rune Level Requirement - 1 XP: Grand Master - 10 Immortal - 50 Legend - 250 Extreme - 750 Iron Man - 125 Hardcore Iron Man - 25 Prestige - 25 Mind Rune Level Requirement - 1 XP: Grand Master - 22 Immortal - 55 Legend - 175 Extreme - 825 Iron Man - 137.5 Hardcore Iron Man - 27.5 Prestige - 27.5 Water Rune Level Requirement - 5 XP: Grand Master - 12 Immortal - 60 Legend - 300 Extreme - 900 Iron Man - 150 Hardcore Iron Man - 30 Prestige - 30 Earth Rune Level Requirement - 9 XP: Grand Master - 13 Immortal - 65 Legend - 325 Extreme - 975 Iron Man - 162.5 Hardcore Iron Man - 32.5 Prestige - 32.5 Fire Rune Level Requirement - 14 XP: Grand Master - 14 Immortal - 70 Legend - 350 Extreme - 1050 Iron Man - 175 Hardcore Iron Man - 35 Prestige - 35 Body Rune Level Requirement - 20 XP: Grand Master - 15 Immortal - 65 Legend - 375 Extreme - 1125 Iron Man - 187.5 Hardcore Iron Man - 37.5 Prestige - 37.5 Cosmic Rune Level Requirement - 27 XP: Grand Master - 16 Immortal - 80 Legend - 400 Extreme - 1200 Iron Man - 200 Hardcore Iron Man - 40 Prestige - 40 Chaos Rune Level Requirement - 35 XP: Grand Master - 17 Immortal - 85 Legend - 425 Extreme - 1275 Iron Man - 212.5 Hardcore Iron Man - 42.5 Prestige - 42.5 Astral Rune Level Requirement - 40 XP: Grand Master - 18 Immortal - 90 Legend - 450 Extreme - 1350 Iron Man - 225 Hardcore Iron Man - 45 Prestige - 45 Nature Rune Level Requirement - 44 XP: Grand Master - 18 Immortal - 90 Legend - 450 Extreme - 1350 Iron Man - 225 Hardcore Iron Man - 45 Prestige - 45 Law Rune Level Requirement - 54 XP: Grand Master - 19 Immortal - 95 Legend - 475 Extreme - 1425 Iron Man - 237.5 Hardcore Iron Man - 47.5 Prestige - 47.5 Death Rune Level Requirement - 65 XP: Grand Master - 20 Immortal - 200 Legend - 400 Extreme - 1200 Iron Man - 200 Hardcore Iron Man - 50 Prestige - 50 Blood Rune Level Requirement -77 XP: Grand Master - 22 Immortal - 110 Legend - 550 Extreme - 1650 Iron Man - 275 Hardcore Iron Man - 55 Prestige - 55 Soul Rune (Donator Only) Level Requirement - 90 XP: Grand Master - 22 Immortal - 110 Legend - 550 Extreme - 1650 Iron Man - 275 Hardcore Iron Man - 55 Prestige - 55 Shards of Armadyl Shards of Armadyl can be obtained by killing Nomad, or you can buy them from others players (they currently sell from 100K-300K each, sometimes higher). Combining 1 Shards of Armadyl will give you 2,000 experience, no matter what game mode you're on. Many players buy them as they stack, and they can combine them all at once, giving a lot of experience at once. The requirement to combine Shards of Armadyl is level 86 in Runecrafting. Donator Only There is a Runecrafting altar (Altar of Zaros) at the Donator skilling area, which can be found in the center. Two banks are very closed, one being just a little South, and the other just being a little North-East. Obviously every Donator in-game trains Runecrafting there as it is extremely faster than training it like non-Donators do. Category:Skilling